


The Wolf Lord and The Young Dragon

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rhaegar Won, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, for convenience sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Reupload]Shorter version of a story I wasn’t satisfied with***Daenerys is on the prowl and Ned Stark better watch out.
Relationships: Ned Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	The Wolf Lord and The Young Dragon

Daenerys Targaryen was on a mission. Her steps were muffled by the fresh snow as she neared her goal.

She snuck past two guards and slipped quietly through the gate. Her cloak protected her head from the cold and the falling snowflakes.

She crept through the Godswood as quietly as she could until she saw the distinct red of the weirwood’s leaves. And there sitting below it sat her target.

“Princess Daenerys, what brings you here?”

Daenerys felt her cheeks redden as the man sitting on the other side of the partially frozen pool of water turned his gaze up and stared at her.

“Lord Stark.” she greeted while mustering some of the supposed dragon blood in her veins to give her courage.

“I was not aware you had an interest in the Old Gods, Princess.” Lord Stark said in a sincere tone.

Gods, she was really going to do this wasn’t she?

Daenerys began walking around the pool and closed to the large white tree as she spoke, “I don’t.”

As Lord Stark’s face twisted in confusion she didn’t give him the chance to speak. She was now in front of him and could see the glinting surface of House Stark’s ancestral sword.

“I came here to settle a debt between our families that should have been repaid a long time ago.” Daenerys watched as Lord Stark furrowed his brows and no doubt tried to recall whatever debt she was talking about.

“Seventeen years ago my brother wished away your sister and started a series of events that led to tragedy for many, House Stark in particular.” Daenerys didn’t pause so as to not give herself the opportunity to chicken out.

“So it is only fair that just as my brother took your sister, you would do the same.”

Silence reigned in the place of worship, Ned Stark frozen mid way through wiping down Ice and Daenerys awaiting his response nervously.

“Princess, I…” Lord Stark began, “You have no responsibility over any actions your brother has done.” As Lord Stark spoke Daenerys felt her hopes dim with every word. 

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go! What kind of man wouldn’t jump at the chance to sleep with a Princess and get back at someone who hurt their family at the same time!

No, Daenerys thought, she was a Targaryen and Dragons always got what they wanted, which in her case was obviously only to allow Lord Stark to avenge the wrong done onto his House, no ulterior motives here.

So she steeled herself and without another word reached up and unclasped her cloak.

Before Lord Stark could act Daenerys went to work on the rest of her dress. She pulled at the neck until she’d loosened it so the top of her breasts showed clearly in the evening light. As she started on the strings on her back however she was interrupted by Lord Stark who stood up and grabbed hold of her thinner arms. 

“Stop this at once, Princess! This behaviour is below you!” He practically shouted in his desperation to stop the young woman from undressing further. 

Daenerys ignored his pleas and shook herself loose. Then she returned to the back of the dress and pulled it loose, with that it pooled around her feet in the white snow. Daenerys was left standing completely naked in the Godswood.

The snow made her shiver and as she looked up Lord Stark she saw his quickly reddening face staring down between her legs.

Gathering as much composure she could Daenerys closed the distance with two steps and stood up on her toes the gently place her lips against Lord Stark frozen face.

When she planted her heels back in the snow Lord Stark shook his head before speaking in a low dazed tone.

“I am married and you’re destined for high status marriage, even if I wanted to I couldn’t let myself dishonour you in such a way.”

Daenerys felt her face light up as she glimpsed the desire he was poorly concealing. Knowing this would happen she had come prepared.

Daenerys swiftly bent down and sunk a hand into one of her boots, then she withdrew a glass vial filled with a clear liquid. She stepped up to him again stood in her toes again as she leaned up to his ear.

“There’s another option, my Lord.” She whispered hotly to him as her popped the vial open. 

Lord Stark stared after her as she retreated and turned around. Her large arse capturing his attention easily. She put her arms behind her and while hand she grabbed a fistful of arse and spread it revealing her pink hole. Then she tipped over the vial down between her cheeks, shivering as the thick liquid ran over her skin.

Daenerys then released her arse and dropped the vial. She began massaging the oil into her juicy bottom, and when they shone with it she slowly spread herself again and gathered up a copious amount of oil on her index and middle finger.

She slowly pushed them against her tightest hole until the muscles gave in and she sank knuckle deep into her own arse. 

When she finally drew her two fingers out her hole gaped slightly and in a degrading action she got on her knees and then hands sinking them into the cold snow.

Daenerys sat like this for a long moment before she heard the unbuckling of a belt and the risking of clothes behind her. Giddiness made her shake her behind slightly in invitation.

The shuffling of snow was heard before Daenerys felt something large and hot press against her arse. She gasped as what could only be Lord Stark’s cock slowly sank into her, her walls clenching around it as more and more was pushed inside. Daenerys’s came for the first time that day just from the feeling of him entering her, her cunt staining her thighs and the snow below her.

Then after she felt his body against her and his balls resting on her thighs he pulled back until only the head remained and then in sharp contrast with the gentleness from when he first entered her, he grabbed her hips and slammed her onto him while he thrusted forward.

Oh this was all she could have imagined, she thought as Lord Stark grew rougher and rougher every time he sheathed himself inside her.

*really didn’t know where to go from here so* **time skip**

Daenerys gasped and whimpered as she was fucked against the white bark of the weirwood. Every thrust was followed by a sharp slap on her large arse and she clenched tightly from the rough treatment.

She heard Lord Stark grunt behind before he suddenly pulled out of her arse leaving her gaping around nothing. She didn’t have time to wonder what he was doing before she was pulled back by her hips and her back hit the Lord’s clothed chest.

Then before she could blink she was bent forward so that her head locked between her legs. His intention was revealed when he thrust his large cock into her as of yet untouched cunt, taking her maidenhead and sending Daenerys into an eye rolling orgasm.

But he wasn’t done with just sheathing himself in her most sacred place, she was still bent down and suddenly he roughly grabbed the back of her thighs, surely leaving bruises, and lifted her into the air.

Her legs were spread by his hands and she could do nothing as he continued his manhandling of her short body. He slipped his arms fully around her thighs until her legs hung from her knees on his arms and then he pulled them up, resting his hands behind her head in a harsh grip on her silver hair.

That’s when the real fucking began.

Daenerys came over and over on the large invader that slammed against her cervix every time it was thrusted into her. She couldn’t even manage a scream, just felt her brain blank while drool leaked out of her open mouth and her large violet eyes disappeared into her skull.

She didn’t know how long she was held in that position facing the bleeding weirwood face as her insides molded around the Lord of Winterfell’s cock, but suddenly he pulled out and, as if she was nothing but a cheap whore, threw her onto the cold snow covered ground.

Thinking he wanted her in the earlier position she raised herself up on her arms and knees while the snow burned coldly against her hot skin. But she turned out to be half wrong when a boot was put on the back of her head and forced her head into the snow, only half of her face remained above it.

Then she felt his cock get shoved into her arse again from above.

In this new position he drilled right down into her guts while his boot kept her head pressed deeply into the snow which muffled her loud moans. This didn’t last long before the boot got off and he pulled out again.

Daenerys was too far gone by now, her body was limp as she laid in the same position as her cunt leaked its juices down her legs. When a pair of arms grabbed her under her arms, snow was plastered onto her body, slowly melting, her lips were bluish and she was paler than usual, she shivered as she was picked up like a doll but despite the cold she had never felt so good in her life. 

She was slammed onto the tree again, this time right onto the weeping face carved into it which painted her tits with the red sap. Lord Stark resumed his punishing pace this time into her cunt and when Daenerys came again her body only had the strength to lightly quiver around the shaft.

The red sap was smeared on her chest as his thrusts rubbed her up and down the tree. 

Then Lord Stark gave a loud shout as he pulled out of her completely before shoving his cock right up her arse again. His balls tightened against her thighs before a geyser of seed erupted inside her guts. 

She had never felt so full before and the feeling of the warm cum sitting heavily inside her brought forth her last orgasm of the day, not that Lord Stark noticed, this orgasm made her clench only a bit tighter then the previous one.

After the last bit of seed was deposited in Daenerys the Lord pulled out with a wet sound and backed off. Without him holding her up Daenerys’s legs gave out and she slid down the tree until her body rested on its knees and she was leaning against the white bark while her mouth hung open.

Her arse leaked cum that ran down between her cheeks where it arrived on her wet slit and then dropped down onto the ground.

She barely registered when Lord Stark sat down on a large root next to her. Then he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her between his legs. She rested her chin on his thigh while dazed violet eyes looked up in confusion.

Her answer was her head being pulled up and her blue lips being placed against the leaking red tip of his cock. Daenerys automatically opened her mouth and took it into her wet cavern, she lazily licked at the underside of it for what felt like an eternity.

She didn’t know how long that eternity was but when she was pulled off of him her knees had gone completely numb from the cold. He stood up again and she watched as he pointed his cock down while quickly jerking it. 

His second load wasn’t as big as the first but it was still enough to cover her small tits in a healthy helping of white seed.

He let go of her and collapsed back onto the large root while Daenerys remained sitting on her heels.

A few minutes of recovery later Lord Stark had begun apologising profusely and helping her get her clothes back on.

It seemed that despite what some would say Lord Stark was most definitely a wolf, you just had to coax him out of his shell of honour.

Daenerys walked dazedly through Winterfell on the way to her room, her leaking arse and the sap and cum that made the chest of her dress stick to her making sure Daenerys knew that she couldn’t let this be a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just pretend dany’s dragon blood protects her from hypothermia, yeah?


End file.
